


My chem's old tales

by Menfinske



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Fan Art, M/M, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1070098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menfinske/pseuds/Menfinske
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi, so this is my one-shot for: <a href="http://brandithenut.deviantart.com/"></a><img class="avatar"/> finally it's done <img/> so it's a bit on the long side considering my stories usually are 3 full wordpages max. and this one is nearly 5 full ones but there's a simple explanation for that: I had 2 ideas for this story and combined it into 1 story but apparently that made it a bit longer x3.<br/>And also I know it's not completely happy and adorable but the end is x3 at least I think so<br/>I hope you like it x3<br/>enjoy<br/>xx Demi</p><p>P.S. it just happens to be my gift to you for 1.000 pageviews as well x3 thank you all <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	My chem's old tales

**Author's Note:**

> hi, so this is my one-shot for: [](http://brandithenut.deviantart.com/) finally it's done  so it's a bit on the long side considering my stories usually are 3 full wordpages max. and this one is nearly 5 full ones but there's a simple explanation for that: I had 2 ideas for this story and combined it into 1 story but apparently that made it a bit longer x3.  
> And also I know it's not completely happy and adorable but the end is x3 at least I think so  
> I hope you like it x3  
> enjoy  
> xx Demi
> 
> P.S. it just happens to be my gift to you for 1.000 pageviews as well x3 thank you all <3

Gerard's p.o.v.  
1825 A.D.  
I am Gerard Way and I'm 21 years old. I am what most people would call a servant. It's not like I'm not or anything, it's just that I don't completely see it that way. I need to do the laundry in the palace and, when they ask me to, some other stuff but most of the time it really is just laundry. About the palace, I live in the palace, in one of the 150 rooms here. It's a huge palace, not much smaller than Versailles, maybe even just a little bit bigger I don't know I've never been here. Me and my brother are new here, we recently moved away from the U.S. to here, Italy. Rome to be exact. We were raised as servants so when we got shipped here we immediately went out looking for a job and because apparently people didn't get raised that way here we immediately got the job. It had been around a month since we started here and the king, some Frank Iero, was going to be back in a couple of hours, he had been travelling since before we got here so I have never met him.    
I took the laundry off the lines I let it dry on and walked back inside. My brother was working in the kitchen today and on my way to the king's closet I came past it.  
''Hey Mikey.''  
''Hey Gerard. You're done already?''  
''Yes. What time will you be finished?''  
''Don't know. When the king sends me home I guess. They've warned us to wait for his signal and I would like to not get fired the moment he arrives.''  
''Yeah, that would be a shame. Well I have to go, I need to get these in the closet.''  
''Bye Gerard.''  
''Bye Mikey.'' I continues my path to where the king's room was and folded the clothes neatly before placing them on the various shelves. When I was done I walked out to get a bath and  neat suit on for the arrival of the king in.. oh there's a clock, fuck, in no more than an hour. I would need to hurry taking my bath. I quickly let it fill with hot water while searching my suit and getting a towel. I placed the suit and the towel in the bathroom and the bath was full enough by then so I turned off the tap and took of my clothes. When I was stripped I stepped in and managed to get myself clean.  
While in bath and getting changed into the suit I thought about the king. I'd seen a painting of him but I doubted if he looked like that, the painting displayed a tall, broad guy while the clothes I washed suggested he was no taller than me, smaller even, and I doubt if they fit me in the broad side and I was not by far broad. I arrived outside the gate where we were supposed to be at the exact moment the bunch of people on the corner on the street screamed, well I guess I was only just in time. It took a while before the carriage turned around the corner. People walked behind it in an attempt to take a better look at their returned king. A few minutes later the carriage rode through the gates and I helped Bob and Ray, the gatekeepers, close it after him. After that I walked inside followed by Ray and Bob as I followed the carriage to where the king would be getting out.  
''Finally he's back.'' Bob said happily.  
''Well, I finally get to meet him.''  
''Oh yeah, I completely forgot. Well I think he's amazing.'' I laughed a tiny bit before the door opened, Bob was always drooling over him so it really wasn't necessary to say it anymore. I nearly gasped at the man that stepped out of the carriage but managed to conceal it in a polite smile. The man was beautiful in the most perfect way. He was like I expected small and slim but everything made up for it. He had longish black/brown hair which had signs of once shorter pieces and the very tips of his hair were blonde at the side. He had brown eyes with green pieces in it making them the beautiful colour I'd like my own eyes to be. His mouth was curled up just a tiny bit and the lips were a delicious looking pink. He looked perfect like I said already.  
He walked inside the building and the servants specifically for him followed him in to help him while the rest of us went inside to continue our jobs or to lay down if they were done, which just so happened to be my case. 

Frank's p.o.v.    
I smirked at the people that had come out to see me get back. Of course, the palace personnel are supposed to be, but the citizens made their own choice and apparently they thought it the best choice. I reached the palace way too soon, I enjoyed the public trying to see me and I stepped out slowly when the horses were pulled to a stop.  
The horses and carriage immediately got taken away and I noticed a few new faces. One in particular stood out from the crowd, he's got black hair to his shoulders and brown eyes with just the tiniest green present in them. He looked beautiful and I could not deny that. Another new one looked a bit like him, yet he was different completely, while the other one was staring at me, this one was looking at the ground in an awkward way. His hair was lighter, a brown colour and shorter as well not nearly reaching his shoulders. He had glasses on his nose and a scarf around his neck hiding the down side of his face. I would have to ask for them later.  
I walked in, followed by my personal servants. I checked my room, bathroom and closet to check if it was well taken care of and luckily it was much like I desired it. My best servant and also my little niece stood at my side while the others had left when I reached my room.  
''Emily?''  
''Yes, lord?'' I shot her a glare, I didn't wish my family to treat me like their king, even if I was.  
''I need to know who the new people are.''  
''Well, you've got Alice, Rose and Ronald. Oh and the Way-brothers of course.'' Brothers? I guess that would be my people.  
''Could you bring the Way brothers to me? Separately?''  
''Yes, lord. Which one should I bring first?''  
''Is any of them working?''  
''Yes, Michael is working in the kitchen. Gerard is done I believe.''  
''Bring me Gerard first.''  
''Will do.'' I followed her with my eyes as she left the room and got out of my winter clothes. It wasn't summer yet but it was warm enough. I was just trying to get on a new set of clothes as I heard a soft knock on the door. I cursed silently, why did I even do this? I never managed to get my clothes on myself, they were just so complicated. As I still hadn't made it when the second knock came I gave up.  
''Come in.'' The boy, Gerard, came in and closed the door behind him, not yet having seen me. He turned and finally saw me and gasped and blushed a bit. ''Would you help me with my clothes? They're a real pain the ass to get on.'' He blushed even more and walked up to me.  
''Of course, lord Iero.'' He took the bundle from my hands and got them separated from each other revealing it wasn't a suit made out of one piece, what I thought, but made out of 3 separate pieces. He carefully handed me the first, the trousers, before position a shirt over my head so I could get into it easily. Last he walked around me to get a coat over my shoulders which he tied at the front.  
''Thank you very much. So you're Gerard Way, am I right?''  
''Yes, lord.''  
''Tell me about yourself.'' He looked around and seemed so insecure I made him sit down and got him a glass of water.  
''Well.. uh I'm Gerard Way and I'm 21 years old, I've got a brother, Mikey, who's 18. Our parents died when I was 8 and we got taken into a foster house, the foster house was known for training people to become servants so that's what me and my brother became as well. When I reached the age of 18 I took a job near the house to keep an eye on Mikey. When he got 18 we moved to here and we gladly took this job when we found it.'' Wow, I guess he loves his brother a lot.  
''Wow, that's a whole story. What exactly do you do here?''  
''I do the laundry and Mikey works in the kitchen.''  
''Right.'' It was quiet for a little while before the silence broke me, I had a young, good-looking, kind man sitting on my bed who happened to be a servant, trained to meet the wishes people have. So there's one thing that comes natural in a situation like that.

Gerard's p.o.v.  
Just at the moment the silence was getting really awkward and I was about to ask his permission for me to leave it happened. His lips shot forward to meet my own and he closed his eyes in anticipation about what I would do. Well, what could I do? I was a servant and he could fire me if I didn't do this, not to mention the fact that he was very beautiful. I brought my lips to his to close the distance between us and he immediately made me open my lips further so he could slip his tongue in. It roamed around my mouth freely, trying to feel everything at once and finally found my own tongue. His tongue tasted amazing, I could recognize the nicotine in it even if I hadn't had a smoke in years, I simply didn't have enough money for it and I moaned at it. His tongue also tasted very sweet. It was like sugar with the bitter taste of nicotine present. It was a real pleasure for my tongue before he parted and I was left to just try and keep the taste present on my tongue.  
''Do you want to know my story as well?'' He asked after a minute.  
''Yes, lord.''  
''Don't call me lord, at least, not while we're alone. Well I was born a prince of course but it wasn't easy. I've had a lot of diseases and all of them threatened to break me if I wasn't careful. I suppose you could say I'm the kind of person people would just leave to die and I'm sure my parents would have, I mean, I was weak, not destined for the throne but my father died before a new kid could be born. I was the only heir and they needed me because Italy would get into a chaos if not. They hid me from the world in my times of illness but nobody thought I was a good king. For that sake I got my niece here, she's the person that actually does all the work, I'm just the icon. She doesn't care, she never wanted to be queen anyway and I'm very grateful because she's the only thing that kept me safe and sane and kept Italy a nice country since my mother died as well 5 years ago.'' That surprised me, he may be small but he looks like he could take anything, from a hurricane to a plague.  
''Is your health alright now?''  
''yes, I haven't been ill in 2 years and I'm very grateful to who or what kept it that way.''  
''Well, I'm happy for your health.'' He smiled at my politeness.  
''Come on, let's continue where we left of shall we?'' He smirked and brought his lips back to mine. This time he brought my tongue in his mouth and I explored everything, his whole mouth tasted like his mouth but the further to the throat you got, the more bitter the taste was. He brought his hand up to my hair and I did the same to him, his hair was silky soft and I curled my a lock of it around one of my fingers. He giggled and I felt the kiss heat up as he strangled his one hand further into my hair as the other went to down until he reached a spot on the back of the neck. I giggled when he started to tickle it and he descended his lips to meet that same spot on my neck and he sucked on it until I knew it was going to be a hickey. I moaned as he did so and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead when he finally left the poor spot alone. He then brought his hands under my shirt, carefully lifting it to reveal my pale skin hidden underneath it. He took it completely over my head and softly sucked on my nipple.  
''I guess it was kind of useless to help me get dressed now.'' He giggled and I started to get him out of his clothes again.  
''Yeah I guess. Not that I really mind it though.'' When done with that I wiggled out of my trousers and provided him a good view on my downside. He smirked at his view and started kissing me again, palming my dick to get it hard and nudging me to do the same. I softly moved my hand up and down his shaft causing him to moan very softly. The kiss grew even more heated as both of us started to harden under the other's touch and soon the heat was unbearable.  
''I need you. And I need you right now.'' He let out in between short breaths and turned around getting on his knees in front of me. I couldn't help but smirk, who would've thought the king was the submissive one. I moved behind him and positioned myself so I could enter properly, I was too impatient to prepare him first. He whimpered and I took it slow with inserting myself, knowing how much this could hurt. When all in he gave a slow nod to keep me going and I pulled out and back in again. I slowly picked up a nice rhythm and was soon rewarded with a moan that I'm sure could be heard throughout the complete palace. It soon grew to a faster rhythm and I got more and more impatient, waiting for my orgasm while trying to thrust at a right angle to hit his prostate. Eventually he screamed loudly and came while I was still thrusting. The sound send shivers down my spine until it finally reached my own sensitive spot and send me into my own orgasm which I slowly rode out. I pulled out carefully and turned him around on the bed just to find out he had fallen asleep. I pulled out a pair of pajamas and put it on him and covered him with the thin sheets on the bed. When done I walked out and went to my own room. 

I was very happy the next day surprising Ray as well as Mikey to no end when I came out to walk to the river to get these clothes clean.  
''Why are you so happy?'' I knew Ray wouldn't want to hear what his king did yesterday so I shrugged.  
''Don't know, it's just a beautiful day, don't you agree?'' Ray didn't seem to believe me but I walked away anyway. Mikey followed me.  
''Gee, tell me.''  
''Okay..'' I looked around to see if we were alone and continues, '"Well, I kind of, you know, made love yesterday.'' Mikey's eyes grew to an impossible size.  
''No, you mean it?''  
''Yes, I do.''  
''Awesome.''  
''I know, but I need to go now, I'll see you at lunch okay?''  
''Yeah, later.''  
I washed the clothes and returned to the palace with the wet clothes in my basket. I quickly hung them in hopes they would be dry soon and went to the diner to grab my lunch. Mikey looked strange when he spotted me walking towards him.  
''Hey Mikey.''  
''Hey Gerard.'' He stayed silent for a while after that and I rolled my eyes.  
''Honestly Mikey, what's wrong. And could you get me some nice lunch?'' He walked away to get it and came back still looking awkward. He didn't give me my lunch and just walked out from behind the counter.  
''Come on, let's talk somewhere else.'' I nodded and followed him outside where he went to sit under a big tree.  
''So, what's wrong?'' I took my lunch and sat down next to him.  
''Well, I kind of, you know, had sex as well. And uh.. it was kind of, you know, the same person.'' I couldn't help but feel my heart ache, I mean of course he was the king, why would he only want me? But I just had hoped it so much. I kept my face neutral though  
''Well, that's okay, I know it's not like I was the only one or anything.'' I was met with Mikey's arms as he pulled me into a hug.  
''No, you don't think it's okay, you hate me for it and I understand.''  
''Listen Mikey, I don't hate you, I could never hate you. It's just, you know, I kind of am disappointed but it's not your fault, it's Frank's.''  
''You sure.''  
''Yes, Mikey nothing could ever make me hate you. You're my baby brother and I love you.'' He sniffed and I gave him a little kiss on his forehead. He cheered up after a few minutes of just sobbing and looked around.  
''I need to go back. I'll see you later Gee.''  
''Yeah, bye.'' He waved and walked away, leaving me in the early spring sun waiting for nature to do its work. 

Frank's p.o.v.  
What have I done? I just had sex with 2 people. 2 beautiful, kind, understanding, listening and loving people, who just so happened to be sexy brothers who would do anything for each other, at least, that's what I think. I'm such an idiot, I should not have done that. But people come on, I've never had sexy, understanding and kind people that close to me, at least, not male anyway. I just couldn't contain myself, I love them both. I want to be happy with both but I don't want to make them miserable by cheating on the other and I just fucking did. I need to talk to them, just not separate anymore. I walked out of my room to the diner where I knew Mikey was supposed to be, figuring it was easier to find him than Gerard since Gerard could be anywhere. He was just helping my niece get some lunch and I patiently waited until he finished. He spotted me and ended the small talk he made before walking over.  
''Yes?''  
''I need to talk to you. You and Gerard, together, once you're done here.'' He gulped a bit.  
''Okay, we'll be there.''  
''Okay, thank you, I'll see you tonight then.''  
''Yeah, bye.'' I went back and sat down on my bed until they would arrive.

A soft knock came through the door and I sat up, tensed to the bone.  
''Come in.'' The door opened revealing Gerard's beautiful body with Mikey's half behind him.  
''Why did we need to come.'' The both of them were tensed as well and the awkwardness filled every bit of air in the room.  
''Because I need to talk to you. I assume you both already know about my.. mistake?''  
''Yes.''  
''Well, I want to apologize, it's just.. I never had anyone like you around, you're kind and you're the first attractive people to listen to Frank and not to lord Iero because nobody ever seems to care about me. I just, couldn't contain myself and I love you both.''  
''I guess it's okay.'' Mikey came forward behind his brother and sat by my side while Gerard took the other side.  
''Yeah, it's not that bad, I kind of understand. It's just, kind of awkward.''  
''You're not angry with me.'' This seemed to give them a bit of an inner conflict.  
''No, I'm not. I understand and I think I love you too.'' Gerard was the first one to say it and Mikey got a new look of awkwardness.  
''No, I'm not angry either, anymore at least. I guess, I guess I really love you too.''  
''Really. I love you too. Both of you. Please forgive me and be my friend?'' They looked at each other first and stood up.  
''Excuse us for a second.'' They walked to the other side of the room and whispered to each other. Finally they came back.  
''Well, we've thought about it and we both love you. I know it's supposed to be the other way around and that there's a person extra what could cause problems, but it's the best I guess'' Mikey started and Gerard continued.  
''Marry us, please.''  
''Yes, I do want to marry you.''


End file.
